


Repent

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discipline, Everything is Eerie and Nothing is Specified, Free Verse, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Blood, Suggestions of BDSM, Suggestions of Masochism, Surrealism, Unhealthy Relationships, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: He knows he does not deserve it.





	Repent

You wonder why you come back.  
It’s the same every year, and yet you still find yourself wondering  
you wonder if it’s because of how warm your blood  
feels when it runs down your back you   
wonder if it’s because eventually,  
eventually your flesh becomes so raw that your skin stings underneath your own tears  
you wonder if it’s because this is better than the burning  
the burning and the harsh whispered words in the snowfall surrounded  
by rose-bushes and fleeing footsteps or if it’s  
because you don’t know how to cry unless it’s forced from you  
with fingers and tongue  
until you are screaming for forgiveness that has   
been given to you time and time again but despite this all  
even though only this feels right

 

you know it’ll never be enough


End file.
